


Safe and Sound

by Talesofwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to the song 'Safe and Sound' and this just popped up. God the feels I originally felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

“All you care about is that job of yours! You’ve taken all these extra trips and for what?!” Suzanne started to cry as her anger sethed. Loki looked at the sidewalk that was outside her apartment complex. He had no way to tell her the truth. Not yet. He needed to protect her.

“I just have to alright? I’m doing this for us!” He froze as soon as he said that. Had he really meant that? He just barely had a romantic relationship with her now, not even mentioning the slow going sexual relations between the two. 

Suzanne looked at him, tears streaking her face as she tried to figure out what he meant by that.

“How can this be for us when you’re barely here?!” She yelled at him again. The street was uncharacteristically dead and quiet. Especially for a week day and in the middle of the afternoon. But still, both were glad there were no bystanders to watch. He had to come up with a retort and quick. He was due back now and had no time to waste. 

“How about so we can actually have a future?! Ever really think of that? I understand we need to support each other equally, but damn it, let me support you for once! Why is taking help so hard for you?” It wasn’t much, but it was making her think. 

“I’m not telling you to not support me! For fucks sake, that’s not it at all! I miss you! You’re here for not even a couple of days and then I wake up next to and empty space! I’m tired of feeling alone.” She hugged herself, trying to keep herself up. Loki looked at her hurt. He really had made her feel alone. 

“I’m sorry. I promise this will be the last one for a while. I’ll call or text you when I can alright?” She looked at him with her heart breaking. It was breaking her mentally too. She had forgotten that it was winter and that, despite there being no snow, it was cold as hell. Her mind tugged at her to get back in. 

“You’re abandoning me. They all do. Even my friends…” She gave up. She turned to go back in, just now realizing that the cold was starting to rip through her. 

“Suzanne! I’m not abandoning you I promise!” He tried to call after her. She was inside and didn’t look back when she closed the door. Now his heart was tearing in two.

“Damnit!” He screamed into the sky. Why was she like this?! He wanted to know so badly at this point. She had been getting worse mentally since her brother died in early September. 

“I’ll just show her.” He growled to no one as he turned dramatically and started for his destination before disappearing. 

~months later~

Suzanne sat on her couch, curled up into a ball, trying now to bawl her eyes out again. Her laptop was open and showing what was perhaps her favorite picture. It was the one that someone in the city had taken of her and Loki and had given it to her in a print form after they happen to run into her later. She had scanned it to her computer when she arrived at her grandfather's home in Virginia. That spring she was quite glad she took all her classes online considering what happened in New York. Some lunatic had tried to level the city and take over. 

She didn’t like the Avengers but knew they were a necessity now. More so than anything else in this world. 

Still, she looked at her screen until it went black. She buried her face into her knees and began to cry. She had no clue where he was now, or if he was even okay. She never told him ‘I love you’ before he left at the minimum. She regretted it now. 

“I’m sorry, just please come home” she whispered to herself. She had gotten back in touch with a couple of her friends but every time it seemed like they knew something, they got cut off in a strange manner. She understood they were busy, but she wanted to kill whoever or whatever it was that held them back. She just wanted her life back now. Her depression was starting to win despite the kind voice in her head coming back.

Suzanne sat there for what seemed to be hours until her phone beeped at her. She looked up and then looked at her phone which laid to her left on the couch. She checked her text messages to find one of her two closest female friends had texted her saying she needed to talk to her. 

The response was just a simple, ‘maybe later’. She knew she couldn’t avoid it anymore, but at the same time, she could. She could still avoid life for a little while longer. 

She started to go through her photo’s on her phone and managed a meek smile. There were many pictures of Loki on there. Some were taken on dates, other while just out and about, or at her apartment.

“I’ll give anything to have you home safe and sound…” She threw her phone to the side again and just buried her face into her knees again. 

A half hour later, she had decided to get some food when there was a soft knock at the door. She got up slowly and walked to the door, wiping her face to try and hide the evidence of crying. Knowing her luck, her friend was there to drag her out. She had some rather, hot headed and stubborn friends. 

Still, she took a deep breath and opened to the door. She gasped in shock when she saw who it really was.

“Hello Su….” Loki stood in front of the mortal with whom he quarreled with before he left that cold December day. It had been months since she had last heard from him. Thus why she hated her depression. He had contacted her right before the whole battle of New York took place to tell her to get out of there. But that felt like a year ago and here it was August. 

“Gabriel?” She couldn’t believe it either way. His hair was longer, he looked older. But he was there, safe and sound. She hugged him tightly with no warning.

Loki wasn’t shocked and hugged her back just as tight. He then rested his cheek on her head as he rubbed her back. 

“Sh, I’m here and it’s alright now.” He cooed to her as he tried to get her to calm down. She had started to sob into his chest. She was shocked that she still had tears left to shed. She pulled away to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so so very sorry.” She was still crying and Loki couldn’t help but smile at her. She was such a wreck. “I regret that fight. I really should’ve just said ‘we’ll talk about it later’ and kissed you goodbye.’ I just..” She was cut off suddenly by Loki who had kissed her suddenly. 

“How about you just shut up now?” He asked a bit darkly. She smiled as her tears finally stopped. She just kissed him again.

Once they parted they looked at each other. 

“I love you.” He spoke first. He wasn’t sure if he meant it truly yet. He would find out as time went on. 

“I love you too.” Her reply was smooth and flawless. He smiled brightly at her. He did miss her terribly. 

“Gabriel? Can I ask you something?” Suzanne asked as the went back into her apartment and made sure the door was closed. He looked at her curiously.

“What is it?” 

“I thought your eyes were blue?” Loki thought for a quick moment as he tried to explain his eye color. 

“I wore contacts for a while to change their color. Sorry I never told you before.” He chuckled worriedly.

“Oh. What happened though? It looks like you’ve gone through a major change.” She walked to her kitchenette to make them tea.  
“A lot has happened. I’d...rather not speak of it considering that my family is involved.” Loki sat down at the small table she had. He needed to move her to his place. So much bigger and no bills to make her stress. He was wondering how long it would take to convince her to move in with him. 

“Alright, I understand.” Suzanne walked back over to him and kissed his cheek. “One day we’ll come clean but for now,” she hugged him as best as she could while he sat, “you’re safe and sound and that’s all that matters.” Loki let his head rest on her stomach. 

“Yes, I’m here, I’m home. Safe and sound.”


End file.
